


Servitude volontaire

by BlueFloyd



Category: French History RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Par ce que c'estoit luy, Par ce que c'estoit moy, Smut, uchronie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: « Par ce que c'estoit luy, par ce que c'estoit moy » Sérieusement ces deux là se shippaient (ou downright se choppaient) l'un l'autre avant que qui que se soit d'autre ne les shippe.Anyway, pourquoi rester engoncé dans le corset de la société bordelaise pour siéger au Parlement, quand vous pouvez partir avec votre grand amour vivre dans les Colonies ?





	

_Henriville, France Antarctique, 1565_

Montaigne vérifia la solidité des liens qui maintenaient les poignets de La Boétie à la tête de lit. Du bout des doigts il traça le contour des pectoraux de son ami. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant la réaction qu'il provoquait.

« Ne serait-ce pas le moment de revoir tes vues sur la servitude volontaire, Étienne ? L'intérêt d'être soumis au joug d'un tyran ne t'apparaît-il pas plus clairement désormais ?

\- On peut difficilement comparer une liberté librement abandonnée pour un temps limité avec l'emprise démesurée d'un tyran politique. De plus ce qui me convient à moi n'irait pas à tout homme.

\- Mauvaise réponse Étienne. La bonne réponse était "Tu as raison Michel, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Michel." »

Montaigne fit lentement descendre sa main le long du torse de La Boétie jusqu'à son sexe, qu'il enserra entre ses doigts.

« C'est une perfection absolue et pour ainsi dire divine que de savoir jouir loyalement de son être, Étienne. »

Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. La Boétie gémit.

« Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, Michel. »

Montaigne accéléra le rythme de sa main.

« Je sais. »

La respiration de La Boétie devenait de plus en plus précipitée. Sans arrêter son mouvement, Montaigne se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa lentement.

« Parce que c'est toi, Étienne, parce que c'est moi. »

Les muscles de La Boétie se tendirent d'un coup et il se mordit les lèvres sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Il éjacula, son sexe toujours enserré dans la main de Montaigne. Sa respiration s'apaisa doucement pendant que Montaigne desserrait ses liens.

« Sois résolu à servir, et te voilà libre. »


End file.
